Jareth (A Labyrinth Prequel)
by Will Rediger
Summary: The idea behind this fan-fic is that it is a prequal to one of my all time favorite movies Jim Henson's "Labrynth." Its to build why Jareth is so attracted to Sarah, why he became such a jerk, and how a human became the immortal Goblin King. LABRYNTH mark, logo, and Characters are trademarks of the Jim Henson Company.
1. Chapter 1

"No," he said with a smile, "There is no miss understanding, my friend, I meant to pay you with exactly what I gave you."

"Bless your heart, milord," the old toothless woman said holding the gold pieces to her chest.

"Think nothing of it, thank you for the fruit," He moved about the crowd looking for something to do. He'd always felt restless at home and these "common folk" seemed to know how to cure it. Most of the time.

Always in a hurry, like bustling ants, they moved quickly buying and trading their daily goods like it was all that was important to them. The son of an English duke, Jareth hadn't had to worry much about this making it fascinating to watch. Today, however, it just seemed like everyone was going through the motions. He pushed back his sand blond hair as he sat upon a low wall and bit into the peach he'd just bought while scanning the crowd for anything interesting.

The dirt of the so-called "street" had clung to his grey black boots, a trait of his wanderings that never failed to set his mother's temper off like a burning fire. He was just about to dust them off when he noticed the company he was in, most of which had never had shoes in their life time. With a weak smile he placed his boot back on the wall to help keep his balance.

He was just about to give up on the adventure when a pair of hands wrapped themselves about his eyes. He knew what this was, it was her favorite game, although he never really got the point as she was the only one to ever play it with him.

She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Guess who?"

He faked surprise as he always did, then sat thinking, "Hmmm, could it be... Sarah?"

The hands pulled away as she leaned over the top of his head so their eyes met, "How do you always know?"

"I told you before, I am a very good guesser."

"You're also," She smacked the top of his head and stood up out of his line of sight, "A terrible liar."

"I guess I'd make a terrible King of Goblins then," he said as her turned to face her, playing into one of her favorite tales.

"Oh yes," she said nodding her head, "Horrible even."

He offered her his hand to help her down off the wall, "Oh I wouldn't go that far."

"Well that's the difference between you and me," She smiled as she hopped into his arms, "You're never willing to go to the places I am."

He put her down, "Well, someday I shall have too."

"Maybe someday, Jareth, maybe someday."


	2. Chapter 2

"No! Absolutely not!"

"But father-"

"I forbid it," the duke shouted, "No son of mine will marry a serf!"

"Don't call her that!" Jareth snapped.

"That is what she is, you stupid brat," his father shot back at him, "I forbid you from ever seeing this girl!"

"I love her, father, and I refuse to listen to this any longer."

The duke's hand shot out quickly striking his son across the face. Jareth stumbled backward more out of surprise than out of the force of the blow. The duke took the advantage, gripping his son's tunic he hefted him off the floor, "The only thing you know of love comes from in your leggings." Jareth struggled against his father's grip for a moment then relaxed. He'd experienced his father's anger before, it was better to just let him tire himself out then struggle.

"And what of you father?" Jareth quipped, "What do you know of love?"

The duke's thick meaty hand struck again, "I know plenty of love, boy."

"Sure doesn't seem like it to me," Jareth spat.

The duke shoved him harshly once more to the stone floor, "I know more than you ever will. I love my country, I love my station, and above all I love my family."

"Could have fooled me," Jareth muttered.

His father grabbed the collar of his shirt, "If you want to be so ingrate-full you can do it somewhere else! I will not have it in my home! Guards take him out side for the night." Two guards stepped forward gripping each arm roughly holding him in place as his father leaned in, spitting in Jareth's face as he spoke, "Go to her boy, tell her that you wish nothing of her and I will let you come home. If you refuse you will never be welcome in this home again."

The guards began to drag him out, but not before Jareth gave a parting quip, "Then, I would guess this is good-bye, father." The duke turned his back to his child, head hung low.

***  
She had waited for him at the well as they had agreed the night before. He was to tell her how the discussion with his father had gone and whether she was to be his bride or not. She was beautiful, the moonlight bouncing from her dark hair made his heart flutter and skip. She saw him coming and ran to him, a wide smile on her face.

"Jareth," she called running to his arms.

"Hello, Sarah," he said holding her tight in his arms.

She buried her head in his chest, "So? How'd he take it?"

He paused a moment, then with a sigh, "Not well."

"Was it as bad as we thought it would be?"

Again he paused, it felt as if all the world was sitting upon his shoulders, what he said now could affect all of his future. It's so unfair of his father to have demanded such a thing of him! Finally, after what had seemed like ages he let his heart speak, "Sarah, run away with me."


	3. Chapter 3

They had made their home on the border of the British empire in a little town that would become a big city later on. But for now it was a small village of farmers and fishers one of which was Jareth. He would awake early in the morning and set along his normal chores about the house, doing as much as possible so that she had to do less, and then he was out in the boat before she'd ever awoke. He'd grown to like the life he led now, the smell of the salty ocean, the cold breeze blowing in through the windows causing them to huddle for warmth - No, there was nothing in the world that he would trade for this life.

That is until the black sails appeared on the horizon.

His first thought was the same as the crew of fishermen on the boat next to him, "Vikings!" The very word drove an ice wedge into his heart.

They where, it seemed, ignoring the fishermen at first making their way slowly to the shore faster than any rowboat on the lake. Then as if they'd suddenly changed their minds, the vikings attacked.

Spears and arrows shot from the boats like lighting from the heavens, striking down any in their path and filling the air with thundering screams. Jareth saw the stone tipped clouds forming above his own boat before they came. Within a matter of moments they came crashing down, ridding into the wood like it where no more than parchment.

The arrows speed still through the water like sharks for blood. Jareth was struggling to hold his breath when one struck him in the shoulder. It was a searing pain that jarred him almost instantly. He snapped up as if for air but instead struck his head on the boat above him. The world grew thin on the out skirts of his eyes, darkness building faster than a fire. And then, he slept...

He washed ashore moments before night fell, the cool waves of salt drifting in and out of open wounds. He awoke himself with a painful shutter only to find he could not stand, nor could he crawl and so sleep took him again.

He awoke once more to the early cracks of morning light boiling over the horizon like many of his wife's porridge. He tried to stand once more, this time succeeding although when he did his eyes were greeted with a terrible sight. Along the shore line lay many bodies, some stacked like monuments while others made a trail back -

Home.

His thoughts came to Sarah, who had still been sleeping when he had left the day before. Ignoring every aching nerve, every bleeding tendon pleading with him to stop, Jareth ran. He could see thick clouds of smoke building under the sun on the horizon prompting him to run faster, and faster until he reached the town.

The stone walls of many homes where smashed inwards and the roofs set aflame. There was so much smoke still choking the air that the sky was darker now than it could ever be at night. Looking around at the destruction Jareth remembered tales of what vikings did to the women they captured and as cruel-hearted as it may have seemed he found himself wishing Sarah was killed before that happened to her. And then he saw their home, the wall had been torn down and the roof torched like all the others, but it was what lay out front that he noticed first.

Sarah lay face down in the grass arms reached out as if begging for help or an escape and for a moment he allowed himself the hope that she yet lived. He ran to her, calling her name, though he knew when she hadn't moved that she was long gone. He fell down to his knees next to her corpse, tears staining his cheeks like white-hot daggers.

He pulled her onto his lap, cradling her like it was their first night together and cried. She had been split from belly to throat, but he didn't care he refused to let go. He didn't want to think she was dead, that anyone could take such beauty from this world was unthinkable.

It was unfair.

"I wish," he cried out loud between sobs, "I wish someone would come take this life away from me."

"Well," a voice said from over his shoulder, "I cou' do tha' fer ya, but atta price."


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth turned half expecting to see a viking ready to slice his head from his neck. He almost welcomed the thought, as he would then be reunited with his love. Instead when he turned he found a small shriveled brown-red man with long pointed ears and nose. The man smiled almost closing his beady yellow eyes and showing however many yellowed splinters he called teeth left in his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" Jareth demanded.

"Who I 'm' is unimpor'an'," the little man said.

"No,no, you're him aren't you?" Jareth said holding the corpse of his wife in his arms closer as if to protect her, "You're the goblin king."

The little thing smiled almost demoniacal, "Well 'a' course I am, lad. Ther' only ta one 'a' me."

"What do you want?" Jareth demanded.

"Oh," the Goblin King said, with a wave of his hand a cain appeared and he began to circle Jareth, "Not'in' really, boy, I jus' came 'cause I t'aught I 'erd some'n' lookin' fer a deal, 's'all. Bu' I guess I was wron', now, weren't I? I'll be on me way now."

The little monster had barely taken three steps towards the beach when Jareth cried, "Wait!"

The goblin's ears perked up and it turned slowly with that hideous grin across its face, "Yes?"

"You want to make a deal, yeah?" Jareth asked hurriedly as if asking fast enough could make it impossible for the thing to say no, "Can you bring her back? From the dead, I mean?"

There was a twinkle in the creatures eye as they narrowed and he said, "Yes, bu' it'll cost ya' 're ya willin' ta pay ta price?"

"Yes," Jareth said, "Yes I'll do anything, just bring her back."

"Well now," it said to him as it waddled over, "Le's see th' damage, shall we? 'And 'er o'er, 'and 'er o'er, I won' ea' her or not'in', promise." Jareth let the little thing take her from him with some reluctance. It began to slide its small hands along her shoulders, then down to the wound, then it told him, "I 'ave ta take 'er back ta me cas'le, which makes ta price unbelibably easy fer me ta make."

"And?" Jareth asked impatiently, "What is this easy price?"

The goblin king chuckled, the world around them began to dim and change into the hue of dying embers, "Na, lad, I di'n' say tit be easy fer you." With that the king himself and the body in Jareth's hands began to fade away, "Ta price yer payin' is ta solve me Labyrint' or she comes back as on' a us, fore'er."

Jareth looked out at the stone walls that seemed to stretching on and on from the north to the south, from the east to the west. Only 13 hours in which to solve this monster, or he would lose her again. It almost seemed unfair, and yet, he refused to let that stop him now.


	5. Chapter 5

He jogged down the hill where he had stood talking to the Goblin King only moments before to the large stone walls. He was amazed at how smooth the stones were, whoever had cut them had to be the greatest mason to have ever lived. As much as he'd like to, however, he had no time to admire them. He pushed on through fields of blue-green grass and fountains, his eyes locked on the wall. Then came a noise above his thoughts, like the fluttering of a fly mixed with soft bells. He looked now to the fountains to see thousands of tiny lights dashing about the pools.

Faeries? he thought.

Sure enough they were floating back and forth along the pools staring at their own reflections. He supposed it was no more surprising than the Goblin King showing up from nowhere. He approached one, he'd heard tell that is if you captured on it would grant you a single wish.

And he knew exactly what to wish for.

His hand shot out at one speedily pinning its wings together within his fore-finger and thumb. The rest of the faeries speed away quickly, leaving him alone with the on in his hand. "Now," he said brining the tiny creature up to his face, "You will grant me my wish."

The thing in his hand bat her eyelashes at him, then with one finger motioned him to come closer. He did as was asked only to realize to late that the creature in his fingers was not the Faerie he had thought it was. With in an instant the creature revealed rows of sharp-pointed teeth jutting out of its jaws like tiny daggers. The thing stuck its teeth into his nose causing him to fall backwards.

"Bwahahaha," He heard the deep throaty laugh coming from behind him. Sitting on the stump of a tree that hadn't been there before was a young goblin in upper class english clothing.

"Where'd you come from?" Jareth asked, "None of this was here before."

"Well," said the goblin raising its thick brown eyebrows, "What makes you say I weren't?"

"Wasn't," Jareth corrected.

"What?" it asked.

"What makes you say I wasn't?" Jareth replied.

"I never said you wasn't," It answered back with a sly smile.

He felt his eyes narrow and his anger boil up as he looked at the thing, "Look I don't have time for games, do you live around here?"

"Well of course I do," it answered like he should know, "I am a goblin after all, I live in the goblin city in the center of the Labyrinth, I do."

"Ah!" Cried Jareth, "So you know how to get into the Labyrinth?"

"Of course I do," It answered that sly smile still resting on its lips like it knew something he didn't.

"Well?" Jareth asked impatiently.

"Well what?" it asked back.

Jareth was growing tired of these games, he wandered over to the goblin and hefted it up off its feet. "Then tell me," he demanded cooly.

The creature didn't seem all to frightened, "You haven't asked the right question yet."

"Will you tell me how to get into the Labyrinth?" Jareth snapped through grit teeth.

The thing smiled now, "Ah, now thats the right question." It turned its head to the wall, "You gets in there."

Where once was a wall was now a gaint oak door that swung open slowly as he turned his head towards it. Jareth put the little goblin down, "Thank you, Mr-"

"Its Hoggle," the goblin said fixing his tunic.

"Thank you Mr. Hoggle."

"It's just Hoggle," The thing snapped. It noticed Jareth staring at the door, if he hadn't known any better he would've assumed the human was having second thoughts, "You, uh, you're not going in there, are you?"

Jareth closed his eyes and sighed, "It's not like I have much of a choice." And with that he stepped inside. The door swung slowly behind him closing him in. He looked immediately from his left to his right seeing nothing but miles of endless corridor.

"Might as well go that way," Jareth muttered to himself turning to the right.


	6. Chapter 6

"I feel like I'm getting no where!" Jareth cried slamming himself into the wall beside him. He had jogged for maybe half an hour looking for any sort of curve, any turn at all in the labyrinth's walls and yet he found nothing. It was so... so-

Unfair.

God he could feel his spoiled side whispering in his ear as he thought that. He hated it. How could he ever expect to get into the center of the labyrinth if all he did was bitch? And yet he knew this would not be the last time this thought would cross his mind.

He leaned against the smooth stone wall and let himself slide down to the ground. The pain in his shoulder spiked again. He hissed at the pain and gripped at it trying to cut the pain but it only made it worse. His hand came away sticky and coated in blood, he must have opened the wound again.

He stood leaving a smear on the wall behind him. No matter the beauty of the stone, no matter the worth of this place to these creatures he swore to himself this place would never be used again.

"It just goes on and on!" He snapped, "Why does this place never end?"

He heard a small throaty yet familiar chuckle to his left. "Well now," Hoggle said to next to him, "How far'd ya think you were gonna get that way?"

"What do you mean, Headwart?" Jareth asked more than just a little annoyed.

"It's Hoggle," The thing shot back while it hobbled into sight, "And what I'm getting at is you can't get far in this place without making a few turns."

"But there are no turns!" Jareth snapped.

"Excuse me," a little voice interrupted from behind, "Excuse me, sir." Jareth turned slowly to the wall behind him, there was nothing there. He shivered at the thought that the wall itself was speaking to him but then, "Excuse me, yes, yes, down here."

He looked down and to his amazement found a worm sitting on a crack in the wall. He shook his head as if to shake away the shock, it had been such a strange day, "Are you talking to me?"

"Well of course I am," the worm said, "Who else?" Jareth looked towards Hoggle who shrugged as if he had no idea what was going on. The worm continued, "What do you mean there is no turns?"

"I mean I can't find any," Jareth said giving the tiny thing his full attention, "I have looked, please can you help me, I am in a hurry."

"Well of course I can," The worm laughed, "Why else would I speak up?"

Jareth's eyes narrowed, "To waste my time."

"Oh no," the worm laughed again, "I ain't got the time for that myself, see there is this girl I- Oh, wait, you said you where in a hurry. Let me be quick then; there is a turn just there in front of you."

Jareth looked at the spot the worm had indicated, "No there isn't it's just a wall."

Hoggle seemed on his side, "Yeah what he said!"

"Things aren't always what they seem in this place," the worm answered back, "Go on, try it."

Jareth walked towards the wall looking at it as if it would come to life and rip him to shreds. Finally he reached his hand out slowly as if to pat the wall he could clearly see in front of him-

He slipped right through. He turned back to the worm with a smile on his face, "Thanks." Then he turned to the left and began to walk when he heard Hoggle shout.

He turned back, "What is it Hedgewart?"

"It's Hoggle!" the goblin stamped his foot, "And I was going to tell you; don't go that way."

Jareth seemed stunned by this, "Why should I listen to you? You've lied to me already."

Hoggle crossed his arms across his chest, "Never go that way, there's a troll that lives there."

"Oh," Jareth said, "Thank you, Hoggle, I shall ever remember your name."

"Oh, whatever," Hoggle said, "You're just trying to make me blush."

"No, no," Jareth said, his lips turned in a vicious smile, "I shall remember your name because if I learn that you have betrayed me and I lose my love to her eternal sleep I promise I shall have words with you." Hoggle gulped so hard he almost choked on his own spit.

Jareth continued on his way.


	7. Chapter 7

The goblin king circled around the corpse of Jareth's once beloved bride. She looked better now, the scar was almost completely healed. That poor fool thought he'd get her back though, no a woman this lovely even the Goblin King wanted her.

"What do you say, me dear?" He whispered in Sarah's ear, "Shall we give Jareth the slip? Escape back into your world? Would you become me bride instead of his?" With a snap of his fingers the small brown skinned monster forced magic through her veins.

Her eyes shot open and she screamed. Every inch of her body was in pain. Her blood felt like it was boiling out of every pore and her skin was crawling back in on itself. The scream only got louder as more and more magic was pushed into to bring her back to the land of the living...

Jareth was using the walls now to keep his balance. On the plus side, he was leaving a nice trail behind him, though if it was for his benefit or for that of something hot on his tail he'd never know. What he did know is that he had to rest and soon, but it could wait until he knew exactly how much time he had left. He shook his head to clear the blurriness.

"I'm coming Sarah," he said weakly.

He came to a dead-end with a sigh of exhaustion and pain he turned on his heels only to find that the smooth stone walls had formed up behind him, "Well now, that's not fair."

"Aye but that is life," I voice called from behind. Jareth was too worn to try and feel and kind of shock again. Instead he turned to find two goblin creatures holding on to what might have been shields, one had a diamond with the top half white and the bottom red while the other had a slightly circular shape with the top half blue and bottom white, with their feet hanging in the air.

"I must be dreaming," he muttered, "Excuse me, what are you?"

"Why we're guards," answered the blue, "And what are you supposed to be?"

"I am a man," Jareth answered.

"Don't look like much of a man they way you're carrying on about life not being fair," The red one said. Both of them let out loud barks of laughter and to Jareth's surprise, two more appeared from the top and laughed alongside the bottom two. It was only then that he noticed that there was feet popping out from the bottom.

Jareth rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, "I don't have the time for this, tell me what I must do to get out of here."

"Try one of these doors," the one at the bottom of the red began, "But be warned, one of them leads to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth and the other one leads to-"

"Ba ba ba bum!" the bottom blue cut in.

"Certain death!" The red continued.

"Fine," said Jareth, "I suppose it would be useless to ask you two as obviously the top halves are here for a reason so let me ask you two-"

"No," the top blue said, "You can't ask us both, you can only ask one of us."

"Why?" Jareth demanded impatiently.

"It's in the rules," it replied, "One of us must lie, and one must always tell the truth."

"And I suppose you'll both tell me you speak the truth?" Jareth said dryly.

"Yes," a guard replied.

"Aha! You're the one that speaks the truth." He approached the guard, "Which door leads to the center and which to certain death?"

The guard looked about the other, "Uh, is he allowed to do that?" The other guard simply shrugged, so the answer was given.

Jareth approached the door, "I would stay and thank you but I'm afraid I've got to run, my love awaits." As he stepped through the door Jareth remembered the manners his mother had taught him turned and, "Thank-"

The ground opened beneath his feet and dropped him down below.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah!" He hissed in pain as something gripped his shoulder and held him in place. For a moment he couldn't see as the dark had come upon him awfully fast, but when could see he was almost positive that he preferred not being able to. He was suspended in a tunnel of hands that seemed to belong as part of the wall itself. Then, Jareth realized why his wound hurt so bad, they where actually grabbing him.

"Come on! Come on!" A disembodied voice demanded. A cluster of hands formed into what could have been conceived as a face, "We haven't got all day."

"Haven't got all day for what?" Jareth asked.

"Which why do you want to go?" Another cluster asked.

"Yes, which way, up or down?" yet another asked.

"Who on earth would choose down?" Jareth asked genuinely puzzled by the thought.

"Someone who wants to get to the castle," The first cluster said.

"A lie no doubt," Jareth snapped, "No help here is ever any help at all, Take me back to the top."

The third cluster chuckled viciously, "He chose up." The rest of the hands seemed to form faces now. All of them whispering amongst themselves like conspirators making Jareth nervous about his choice. The voice of the guards seemed to echo in his mind: Ba ba ba bum! Certain death!

Nevertheless the hands helped them upwards and into the fresh air. After he had stepped no more than two paces away the hatch behind him slammed shut. He looked at the narrow walls that seemed once more to stretch on endlessly before him. No, they where trying to trick him! The guards said one door lead to the center of the castle and he'd asked the on that always spoke the truth, hadn't he?

"And I suppose both of you will tell me you speak the truth?"

"Yes."

Wait, could that question have been misinterpreted?

He swore as he realized it could be interpreted as asking if both at the same time spoke the truth. If that was the case he had asked the wrong door and could very well be walking to his death. Nervously he looked about for any sort of weapon as he continued down the path. Something glinted in the sunlight ahead, it was small and made of metal.

As he approached he found that it was a small silver pendant. He picked it up, maybe it was magical? No he guessed no, why would anyone leave a magically item on the ground where anyone could find it? He put it around his neck, if worse came to worse he could probably bribe some greedy little sh-

He chest pounded hard. It was almost as if it was being stoned from the inside. He cried out, reaching for where the pain was the most, directly behind the pendant. He made the connection there that the pendant was what was causing the pain.

Again his chest thumped as he had reached for the pendant. There was no time to untie the string he would just have too-

He would just have too-

Blackness formed around the corner of his eyes and then a burning, bubbling in his shoulder. He cried out for her as if to apologize as he fell. And then the world went dark.

*** The Goblin King was in a fit of rage when he looked into the crystal ball, "No!" he cried, "No! No! No! how did he find it?"

"Find what, my love?" a female asked from behind him. She slipped her arms around his neck as one would a lover and gazed into the crystal ball.

"My brother's pendant, Sarah, my dear," the little goblin sneered, "If this buffoon uses it then he will have more power than I could ever dream of!"

"How would he do that?" she asked kissing his ear gently.

"By absorbing the power my brother put into it before his untimely demise," The king said shaking her away, "Before I killed him."

"So take the pendant from him," she said as if the answer where so simple.

"Haven't you been listening, dumb girl? He absorbs the power," the goblin snapped, "The pendant becomes just a trinket and he is free to reign down terrors upon us."

"Well then," Sarah asked, "how did you kill your brother?"

"I poisoned him of course," he waved his hands about elaborately, "But there is no one here how can even approach Jareth without alerting him to the plan at hand."

"Not even me?" she asked brushing her hair back.

"Not even-" he stopped. His ears perked and a dark glint struck his eyes, "Oh, child, he chose you wisely."


	9. Chapter 9

Jareth sat up, his head was throbbing and the world was spinning, but his shoulder no longer felt like it was about to kill him. There was no telling how long he'd been passed out, for all he knew he could only have minutes left. Ignoring the sudden vertigo and the white spots forming in his eyes Jareth stood and began running down the narrow hall. The door guards didn't say that the door would bring him directly to the center of the Labyrinth, but they did say that it led to center, so as long as he kept on this path he should make it to the center.

Right?

The tunnel continued for what seemed like miles until he finally came to a huffing stop at a large fork. His breath seemed to freeze in his throat which now felt so dry...

"Jareth!"

He turned to the right hand path, "Sarah?" There came no reply, almost as if he'd been hearing things. He shook his head, the wound in his shoulder must have released more blood than he thought. He was surly hallucinating now.

He rubbed at the wound for a moment then to his surprise pulled his hand away clean. He pulled down his shirt revealing not even a scar. He could almost laugh, what could have healed him?

"Jareth!" Sarah's voice cried down the path once more breaking into his thoughts, "Help, please!"

"Sarah?" He called back, "Hold on Sarah! I'm coming!" He dashed off down the right hand path as quick as his feet could take him, burning lungs be damned.

Unknown to him, however, Jareth was not alone in that passage way. Two pairs of glowing eyes watched him run from the left path. The little creature who's eye's they where smiled, his mouthful of horrid yellow and black teeth jutting outwards as he did so.

"That's me girl," the goblin king whispered, "Lead 'im down the wrong path and let the Fireys deal with 'im."

Jareth kept running until he might pass out. He had to force himself to stop then. Who knows how long he'd been out before and for that matter how long he'd be out if he passed out again?

Huffing up a storm he began to look around again. About a mile back, the stone path had given way do the dirt flooring of a young maybe recently planted forest. The path he now followed was made of packed dirt and blended so well with the rest of the flooring he often had to ask himself if he was still on it. He'd barely caught his breath once again when he heard Sarah call again. She must have moved, her voice was as distant now as when she first called for him. He stood and stretched, he began down the path once more in a jog.

Something seemed strange about these trees but he wasn't sure exactly what. They looked normal trees: tall and brown barked, they didn't move which made sense there was no breeze, but he still felt there was something odd. The only other thing he could think of was maybe the humming-

Trees don't hum.

Words began to form in the humming, someone was singing. He listened closely to the words: Don't have no problems/ No problems/ .../ .../ Ain't got no country to worry about/ Ain't got no real estate/ Or jewelry or gold mines to hang me up

At this point in the song some creature jumped out of one of the trees at Jareth. It looked as if it were a goblin with thick flame like fur coating around its abnormally tall body. He almost yelped in surprise and turned only to find another behind him, and to his left, and to his right, and impossibly above him swinging in the trees as if it where some sort of animal.

He didn't know where this was headed, but he already knew he wouldn't like it. "Get out of my way, " he demanded.

"Hey boys, look!" The one that had first appeared laughed, "We got us a stick in the mud."

"A what?" Jareth asked, why is it that every creature in this God-forsaken place had to speak in riddles.

"A stick," it repeated as if he simply hadn't heard him, "In the mud."

"Whatever," Jareth snapped putting his hand up to the creature's chest as to push it out of his way, "Move."

But the creature wouldn't budge, "Make me."

"Fine," Jareth said shoving at the creature. Something snapped inside his chest, like a barrel of energy, and whipped itself down his arm and out. The goblin creature flew backwards and smashed into a tree.


	10. Chapter 10

The creature had fallen apart once it'd hit the tree, its head, arms, and legs shot off in different directions. Jareth looked down at his hand, that had been much more powerful than he had meant for it to be.

"Hey!" one of the furry goblins shouted, "How'd you do that?"

"I don't know," Jareth answered honestly.

It would seem that these creatures were a lot less threatening now, at least in comparison to himself and the power that he had bottled in side. Although, if the Goblin King demanded he fight to free his love, this new power could prove useful. He turned to the others and lashed his hand out again. The magic within his hand snapped outwards once more clearing the two to his left and behind him. He was just about to turn on the one to his right when the one above his dropped down atop of him pinning his arms to his sides.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jareth snapped struggling to free himself.

The head of one of the ones that had already fallen apart bounced rolled to his feet, stopping with its face pointing up at him. The eyes opened suddenly and it spoke, "Stopping you from doing that again, whatever that was."

Jareth looked down on the head with disgust, "What manner of creature are you?"

"We're Fireys," The one holding him said proudly, "And don't you know its rude to take someone else's head off?"

"Well then," Jareth said coldly, "Please, excuse me." He brought his leg upwards and with a powerful kick launched the head into the air.

The Firey behind him yanked backwards his on arms hard, but Jareth was ready. After having seen them come apart Jareth assumed that he could tug hard enough and the arms would fall off as well. He'd guessed right, Jareth shoved outwards the creatures arms coming with his. He pried the arms from him but held one as if it where a sword. The Fireys backed away from him in fear, the bits and pieces lying about the ground crawling back to their bodies to reform the creature once more.

"So?" Jareth asked, "Would you like to try something?" They looked to each other nervously then back to Jareth and stepped out of his way. He tossed the arm aside, "That's what I thought."

He began to walk past them but as he reached the edge of the circle one cried out, "He can't stop us all at once! Get 'im!"

Jareth smirked, his hand shot upwards and the magic flowing with in his veins clogged upwards into his hands until it formed a small hand sized clear ball. He turned abruptly and tossed the ball in the middle of the creatures, it hit the ground with a blinding flash. At that moment Jareth summoned another crystal-like ball which with the flick of his wrist turned into a sharp sword.

"You want me?" Jareth snapped, "Come and get me."

The fireys again glanced about at each other nervously. He had apparently more power than they had realized, more than even he had realized to be honest and yet he was glad. If he hadn't shown such an excess of force suddenly who knew just what they may have done to him. Once again, Jareth turned his back to the creatures and began down his path. It seemed to circle with random ease until it reached a wall behind which a horrid stench rose up.

"Jareth!" cried Sarah from the left again.

"Sarah?" Jareth snapped his attention off the smell, "Sarah I'm coming!" He turned off the path toward the sound of her voice, the trees seemed to grow thicker but Jareth pressed onwards still until in the distance he saw a house. "Strange," he found himself muttering, "I wonder what that large eye-sore is for..."

He saw her standing there in the lawn, "Jareth!" She held her hands out to him but the house opened its doors and took her inside, "Help!"

Jareth looked down to the sword in his hands that he had never rid himself of, no matter what was in that house he would be ready and he would save her! This he swore to himself. He approached it quickly although when he stepped to the door he heard something he had never expected to hear; music.

As he entered he found himself in a ballroom of sorts where people wore strange masks and danced pointlessly about. He quickly grabbed a mask, held it to his face as to not stand apart, and entered into the commotion. He searched for what seemed like an hour for her and then as if out of nowhere she appeared in front of him in a stunning white gown.

He removed his mask and stared deep into her eyes, but he saw something strange in them, a confusion of sorts and so he allowed himself to be swept away by a random woman passing by. She didn't seem to notice as he moved by again, this time a fan in front of his face, but at least she was looking for him. He smiled, his heart overwhelmed with joy. He slipped by her again one last time and in between to women holding a fan as if to wait for her. She approached them and the fan parted like a curtain after a long summers night.

He smiled at her and stepped forward, "Hello, Sarah." He took her hand, placed his hand on her hips and stepped into a dance he had never known and she followed suit. He realized then why she looked so confused as she looked about the room in fear, she was still under the spell of the Goblin King.

With a heavy heart he whispered into her ear, "I have the power to release you, Sarah, but I will lose you again."

Her eyes widened with fear and she stepped away. The faces of the people followed her about the room as he said his spell to release her. She ran faster until she reached a large mirror and then-

She fell.

The room shook as the previous spell was drawn inwards and then exploded outwards. Jareth alone stood, watching his love die once more. He would never forget this moment, it would forever cement his love for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Jareth stood in front of the destroyed building that was the ballroom, his shoulders heaving in anger. There was nothing in this world that would stop him from extracting his revenge on the Goblin King. The little demon had tricked him, giving his love back to him but under a thick spell. The castle hung in the distance like a horrible wart on the horizon. He'd freed his love, but he now had another reason for going to the Devil's house.

The power coursing through his veins seemed to bubble up in his hands as his anger grew. It was almost as if he where a rabid animal frothing at the mouth as his breath grew heavier and heavier. He held his hand to his eyes and with a turn of his wrist found himself staring into a crystal ball showing him the busy Goblin City. He tossed the crystal into the air.

He appeared suddenly in the midst of a family of gobins' home. They seemed surprised and jumped away from him in fear. He looked at each and every one of them slowly, but found none he thought worthy of his anger. He showed them mercy and left the house.

An alarm sounded almost instantly as he stepped out. Goblins ran screaming this way and that, most avoiding the angered human. Soon the streets were emptied save a few goblins in heavy armor.

"Get out of my way, " Jareth snapped.

The goblins looked at each other a moment then one screamed, "Charge!" waving his thick sword about. The others around him did as they were commanded each waving their weapons as the first had. Jareth however was too powerful and far to angry to be stopped by a few underlings. With the roll of his eyes and a wave of his hand he sent the goblins skittering along the road.

Pressing on he cam once more to a road clogged with the little creatures with spears and swords ready. His hands twitched, they where itching to kill, but if he killed those here what would stop him from unleashing his anger on the Goblin King?

Then he heard a voice, "Back off boys, this is me fight not yers." The horde of goblin's moved aside like crops in an autumn breeze. The second Jareth saw the little devil his eyes flew wide, and he gave a cry as he rushed towards him. The king only smirked, stepped aside and snapped his fingers, "Now lad, that's no way to treat the man who brought back your failure of a lover."

"I'll kill you!" Jareth snapped, "I'll rip your head off! I'll rip your heart out and feed it to the rats for what you've done to her!"

"Now lad," the king said softly, "I only did what you asked I brought her back from the dead."

"You had her under your control!" Jareth said, "You didn't bring her back!"

"Now see, that's where you're wrong," The king said putting the boy down, "Now shut up and listen."

Jareth stood his ground still not sure if he should trust the goblin, he readied his magic as best he could anyway.

"I brought her back from the other side you see," the goblin king said and when Jareth opened his mouth to speak the king held up one long finger, "But I could not attach her soul to her body again, she had been dead for far to long."

"Liar!" Jareth snapped snapping his hand out with a wave of magic. The goblin king was struck and bounced from a wall. Jareth continued, "I saw her! I danced with her!"

The king cackled under his breath as he stood, "No boy, what you danced with was already dead. An enchanted body, nothing more with minor imprints of her soul."

Jareth's dark eye glared down at the little beast, "Why?"

"To trick you dear boy!" The king shouted as if the answer was obvious, "What else? If she had kissed your lips she would have killed you instantly, you where to close to the castle and I don't like losing."

"If she was under your spell, then why didn't she kill me?" Jareth asked again lashing out with his magic. The king was ready, however and launched the wave of power back. Jareth was knocked from his feet and sent spinning into stairs ten feet from where he was. How? How could the king still be so powerful? He was almost sure he should be stronger, there was so much he still didn't understand.

The goblin pointed to the pendent on his neck as he and the crowd of goblins danced along the path ways to him, "That's why, lad, you've grown far more powerful than I ever could be."

"Then what is stopping me from killing you?" Jareth stepped forward again.

"Because you are untrained, lad," The king held out his hand, "Fear me, love me as your father and I will be your slave."

Jareth seemed to think for a moment. On the one hand if he did as was asked he could learn to use his new powers. On the other if he did so the small goblin would try to control or kill him later...

Jareth looked into the things small yellow eyes, "You have no power over me! Get out of my sight, get out of my land! I take from you everything you have taken from me and leave you as broken as I."

The goblin king sneered, "So be it, this is far from over Jareth. When she comes back for you she will leave you broken and on that moment I will return." With that the creature pulled his cloak around himself turning into a small black ball that hovered in the air. It sprouted the wings and head of a bat and with a hiss and a turn flew away.

"If you return," Jareth shouted after it, "I will kill you!" He turned now to the goblins still cluttered along the narrow path, "Well, any objections?"

They stood in silence looking at each other nervously. One pushed himself forward through them, he recognized it as the coward Hoggle. The goblin looked at him as if it wanted to slit his throat but instead fell to his knees and cried, "All Hail, Jareth, King of the Goblins!"

The crowd seemed stunned by this betrayal at first, but slowly they fell to their knees, chanting, "All Hail, Jareth, King of the Goblins!"

Jareth smiled, he would train himself, and when the Goblin King returned he would be ready. For now, however, he had a kingdom to rule and a love to wait for, and wait he would even if it took an eternity.


	12. Author

Hi guys,

So I hope you guys enjoyed it, if you have any questions comments or concerns please let me know, I live to please. Sorry if the ending feels a little rushed, I never wanted this to be the end, obviously or I wouldn't have left it a cliff hanger and it wouldn't have been a prequel. However I do have an idea for an After-the-Labyrinth and that would end my run in Jim Henson's wonderful little world here. Please hang in there I will post it when I'm done with a few other stories I am working on and I have it all typed up.

Please enjoy,

Will Rediger


End file.
